theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Daisy Romalotti
Daisy Romalotti (nee' Carter; alias Daisy Sanders) is portrayed by Yvonne Zima. Biography Daisy is the unproved daughter of Sheila Carter and Tom Fisher. She is the birth mother of Lucy Carter. Daisy's Manipulations and Crimes In 2009, Daisy snuck the underage Abby Newman into a Halloween party. Amber Moore and Chloe Mitchell kept them from drinking. Later on, Amber got Daisy a job working for Lauren Fenmore. Daisy started to grow on Lauren, who was unaware that Daisy was releasing rats in the store and poisioning Lauren. Lauren blamed Ryder Callahan for this. Lauren's young sister-in-law, Eden Baldwin, got suspisious and Daisy decided to get rid of her. She set Sharon Newman's house on fire with Eden and Sharon's son Noah in it, then set Eden up for the crime. Daisy then contacted one of Eden's relatives in Paris and Eden got shipped there. Noah decided to go to Paris to be with Eden, but before he left he begged Jana Hawkes to clear Eden's name. Jana went through Daisy's things and discovered a picture of her and a young boy named Max Potter who disappeared. When Daisy noticed the picture was gone, she and Ryder plotted. They lured Jana to an old theatre, where Jana discovered that Daisy and Ryder were twins before getting knocked out and put in a cage at an abandoned zoo. Daisy continued to drug Lauren and when Lauren started to take pills, she started to crave attention and kissed Paul Williams. Daisy took pictures and sent them to Lauren's husband, Michael Baldwin. This was a mistake, as Michael knew something was wrong and he and Lauren put the pieces together. Aunt Sarah They set a trap for Daisy and Ryder, and they got arrested. A woman named Sarah Smythe bailed them out, and they kidnapped Lauren and put her in the cage with Jana. Lauren was sure that Sara was really Sheila, but Sara claimed that she was Sheila's twin sister. According to Sara's story, Sheila became so obsessed with getting revenge on Lauren that when she gave birth to Ryder and Daisy and gave them to Sara to raise so she can focus on Lauren. Then Lauren killed Sheila, and left her children orphaned. Daisy and Sara are out for revenge. Sara hatched a plan with Patty Williams to kill Phyllis Summers and Michael. Sara told Daisy that Daisy would do Phyllis's murder. However, upon learning that Phyllis's son, Daniel Romalotti was coming over, she told Daisy to go stall him. Daisy went to Daniel's apartment, drugged him, and then put him bed and raped him. Daniel's wife, Amber, walked in and this ended their marriage. Daisy hurried to the zoo where they were keeping Lauren and Jana, and Ryder attacked her to free them. She escaped from Ryder and found Jana reuniting with her husband, and wanted to shoot them both, but Ryder jumped in front of them and talked Daisy into leaving town. Daisy and Ryder left town but Daisy swore to return. Pregnancy, Michael and Bed Rest In October 2010, Daisy returned pregnant. She went to Daniel Romalotti and told him that the baby was his. Daniel's new girlfriend, Abby Newman, called the cops and Daisy was arrested. At the jail, Daisy told her public defender that she didn't have money to make bail should it be set but she was hoping her baby's daddy would pony up. At Crimson Lights, Daniel told Phyllis Summers about Daisy's claims that he knocked her up. Daisy's lawyer said that Daisy would agree to a DNA test if she could go to a hospital where she could get adequate prenatal care and where she could stay until the results came back. Michael Baldwin argued that Daisy was a total flight risk. Phyllis told Lauren Fenmore she would never do anything to hurt her but she really needed to know if Daisy was carrying Daniel's baby. Lauren said that was too bad reminding Phyllis that Daisy and Ryder Carter held her in a cage and terrorized her. Heather Stevens said she couldn't force Daisy to submit to a DNA test. Michael told Daisy and her lawyer there was no deal. Daisy said that she would pass on the DNA test so it looked like she and the baby would be saying behind bars. She told the baby to say goodbye to daddy. Daisy received a visit from Abby who wanted to know if she was really carrying Daniel's baby. Daisy apologized for using her to get into Walnut Grove Academy and told her former pal that she had no idea Abby would end up with Daniel when she slept with him. It was confirmed that Daniel was the father of Daisy's unborn baby girl. Then she returned to jail until Lauren accused her of a power outage in her store. Daisy started bleeding and went to the hospital where doctors discovered that she had placenta previa. They ordered Daisy to stay on bed rest. Daisy On Bed Rest and Her Escape In December 2010, Daisy was put into the custody of Phyllis Summers for the remainder of her pregnancy after which she was ordered to return to the Genoa City Jail. But Daniel Romalotti told his mother that Daisy was moving to his place so that his sister, Summer Newman, could stay with their mom. At Daniel's loft, after he left, Daisy told the guard she needed to use his phone to order a pizza she craved. The guard reluctantly agreed. Daisy dialed a number and proceeded to order a pizza. Jana Hawkes showed up later but she was bundled from head to toe. After the guard checked the pizza box, he allowed the person to enter. After Daisy ordered Jana to make the change before Daisy went into labor, Jana stopped by the station house and changed her statement about the kidnapping writing now that Sara Smythe was to blame and that Daisy was frightened of Sara. In January 2011 after she escaped, Daisy continued driving north despite nearly doubling over in labor pain. Daisy begged her baby to wait until they reached Canada before being born. A severe contraction forced Daisy to stop the car. She huffed, puffed and cried, "Oh, please, not now." Daniel found Daisy in the backseat of Jana's car which was parked near the abandoned zoo. Daisy was in advanced labor and suffering severe pain. Daniel checked his phone and discovered he had no signal. Daisy screamed that the baby was coming. Daniel prepared to deliver the baby. Recent Developments Daisy cried out in pain. Between contractions, Daisy begged Daniel Romalotti to run off with her so they could raise their baby together. Daniel reminded Daisy that they weren't in a relationship. Daisy screamed through another contraction. Daniel soothingly promised Daisy that their daughter would be raised by a couple who would love and care for her. Daniel saw the baby's head crowning. After the birth, Daniel cradled the newborn he'd wrapped in a blanket. As Daniel marveled at the life he'd helped bring into the world, Daisy covertly grasped the handle of a heavy flashlight she'd found in the rear seat. Just after Daniel asked Daisy if she wanted to hold her child, Daisy bashed Daniel in the head with the flashlight. Daisy abandoned her newborn daughter at the Church Of The Sacred Heart,. then fled to Canada. Later in Spring, Michael and Daniel found Daisy in Canada (Saskatoon) and Michael went to the police. Daniel let Daisy go since when she threatened to tell the Genoa City authorities that he delivered the baby, and he didn't want her to take Lucy away from Billy and Victoria. When he was questioned as to why he let her go, he said it was an accident. On Wednesday May 25, 2011 Daisy is seen crying as she reads Phyllis's blog, whihc was written to draw Daisy back to town. She realized Lucy was living with her adoptive parents, Billy and Victoria, and decided to return to Genoa City. Once in Genoa City, Daisy went to Phyllis' penthouse and found a picture of Lucy Abbott, and said, "Hey little one, Mommy's home". Later she ? went to the court house and spoiled everyone's good news with Phyllis's announcement "Daisy's back and shes here to get her parental right reinstated". Lauren argues with Daisy when Daisy claimed that her aunt Sarah made her commit the crimes against Lauren and and Jana. Daisy's parental rights were restored, and she had full custody of Lucy. After failing in a legal attempt to attain full custody of his daughter, Daniel decided the best way to be sure Lucy would remain safe was to marry Daisy. They did marry, but the marriage was a loveless one due to Daniel's hatred of her. Daisy tried to team up with Ricky Williams to get him to help her and Lucy leave town, but she disappeared after an altercation with Ricky. When Paul confronted Ricky for his crimes, Ricky claimed he killed Daisy. When Daniel learns of Daisy's death, he is heartbroken because it now means that Lucy may end up growing up without a mother. When Sharon was admitted to fairview, she was shocked to see Daisy there. Daisy overdoses on pills, so she can be admitted to the hospital. Daisy disappears soon after when someone claiming to be her mother came to get her. Relationships Parents *Sheila Carter (mother, deceased) *Tom Fisher (father, deceased) Grandparents *Molly Carter (maternal grandmother) Husband * Daniel Romalotti (2012-) Siblings *Ryder Carter (twin brother) *Kevin Fisher (paternal half brother) *Mary Carter Warwick (maternal half sister, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Diana Carter (maternal half sister, The Bold and the Beautiful) Children *Lucy Abbott (daughter with Daniel Romalotti Aunts/Uncles *Sarah Smythe (aunt, deceased) Crimes Committed *The murder of a child named Max *The arson of the Carlton Mansion *Kidnapped Jana Fisher & Lauren Fenmore and held them against their will *Drugged and raped Daniel Romalotti Hospitalizations & Maladies *Overdosed on medication and went into a coma in an attempt to get out of Fairview Sanitarium Photos sweet daisy.jpg|"Sweet" Daisy daisy working at fenmores.jpg|Daisy working at Fenmore's daisy looks in at her hostages.png|Daisy looks in at her hostages daisy upsets lauren.png|Daisy upsetting Lauren ryder attacks daisy.png|Ryder attacks Daisy picture-211.png|Daisy returns Pregnant! Shelia.jpg|Daisy's mother Sheila Carter|link=Sheila Carter 322470.jpg|Daisy's half-sister Mary Carter Warwick L 45f6b40ad5324bb6859abd02fc2298c0.jpg|Daisy's twin brother Ryder Carter|link=Ryder Carter Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Offspring of Main Characters Category:Fisher family Category:Carter family Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses